An Journey Through Time
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Ethel and Mildred find an old pocket watch and soon realise they are able to time travel with it. There two girls decide to change something small for their and their classmates advantage which sets of an series of events which could change their whole world as they know it and not only that but it can destroy their whole world. Set in the 2017 reboot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone this is my second main multiple chapter story and this is completely different from anything else I have ever done. This story is set in the 2017 series universe and I got the idea for this story from the Mists Of Time episode. I thought it would be interesting if we had seen Hecate when she was younger too. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

* * *

 **An Journey Through Time**

* * *

Chapter One

It was an few weeks into Mildred Hubble's second year at Cackle's Academy and Mildred was glad to be back at school with her friends Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade. After she saved the school last year from Agatha Cackle and Miss Gullet her expulsion had been dropped although her potions teacher seemed to have forgotten that over the summer as she was still being hard on the girl although Mildred did not expect her to turn into an lovely, kind, caring teacher because that would be way to weird. Mildred had left lunch early not feeling hungry and wanting an little time alone.

Her friends did not always understand how it felt to be discriminated against for not having an magical family. It was not her fault that she was so behind everyone else in her studies. As her mother had been reading her fairytales like Sleeping Beauty her friends had been told stories about powerful witches that had saved the world. As Mildred had been baking cupcakes and biscuits her friends were learning how to make potions. Mildred hated feeling like it was her fault for not knowing the basics. Sometimes the girl honestly felt like she was living in an different country and everyone around her was speaking an foreign language and she did not understand an word of it. Sometimes Mildred thought she was crazy to attend an school where she knew nothing about the world but there was good things about the school too and she couldn't bring herself to leave.

* * *

Mildred walked down the corridor to her bedroom wanting to cuddle down with her cat, Tabby. She felt like the animal was sometimes the only one to understand her as the cat had to deal with being discriminated against too because he wasn't an standard black witches cat. Mildred threw open her bedroom door ready to fling herself onto her bed only she realised her beloved cat was not anywhere in the room.

"Oh no Tabby not again" the girl said to herself as she turned back around and started to run down the corridor.

Unfortunately the cat was very much like Mildred herself. The cat had an habit of leaving Mildred's bedroom which is very well as the cats are allowed to wander around the castle but Tabby always got into something he wasn't supposed to get into and it normally got Mildred into trouble.

That is how Mildred found herself running around the castle during an lunchtime when everyone was still eating. She whispered the cats name every few steps she took. She looked all around the castle looking for the familiar grey striped cat that stood out from the other black ones.

"Tabby where are you?" Mildred said as she tried to remain quiet, the last thing she needed was Miss Hardbroom to hear her and to receive another detention. As she was walking down the corridor where her chanting class takes place she noticed the door to an storeroom was half opened.

This was unusual. There doors were usually always locked and Mildred knew an teacher like Miss Hardbroom would make sure she closed the door if she had to of gone in there. Mildred looked around to make sure the corridor was still clear and then pushed opened the door.

* * *

"Tabby there you are" Mildred said as she spotted her cat sitting on the floor of the storeroom. The whole room was an mess, Tabby had clearly knocked an lot of stuff of the shelves.

"Tabby look at this mess" Mildred said as she stood over an box to reach her cat before she picked him up.

"Come on, let's get out of here before HB arrives" Mildred told her cat as she stroked his head.

"Too late" someone said. Mildred looked up fearing the worse as an blonde haired girl walked into the room.

Ethel Hallow. The girl was an perfectionist and stuck up. She always made Mildred feel like she was useless and was always finding ways to get her into trouble. Mildred actually really liked Ethel's older sister, Esmeralda Hallow, who was the complete opposite from her sister and Mildred still sometimes was amazed the two girls were related. Mildred, in an way did feel sorry for the girl as she was clearly suffering from an lack of affection as her parents pretended most of the time she didn't exist but it was not Mildred's fault she had an loving mother.

"Ethel? Were you following me?" Mildred asked annoyed.

"I heard you calling for your cat and I wanted to see what he could possibly have done this time, how can one cat make such an mess?" Ethel asked walking further into the room and looking around.

"I don't even know how he possibly got in here, don't they keep these doors locked?" Mildred asked trying to keep the girl talking so she would not think of going to Miss Hardbroom.

"I don't know, let's see what Miss Hardbroom has to say" Ethel replied smirking. The girl was an teacher's pet and would always go running to an teacher.

"After everything you caused last year I think it would be wise not to drawn attention to yourself" Mildred replied.

"I saved my sister!" Ethel replied as she took an step nearer to the girl.

"Yes after you tricked her into giving up her powers, got Agatha Cackle and Miss Gullet to take over the entire school, nearly trapped Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom in an painting and nearly caused the school to collapse, somehow Ethel I doubt Miss Hardbroom has forgotten all that yet" Mildred replied. Ethel glared at the other girl.

Mildred had let go of Tabby when she had been arguing with Ethel and noticed when she went to pick him up again he had something dangling from his mouth.

"What is that?" Ethel asked as she picked it up.

It was what looked to be an clock but the hands and display looked different than normal, the metal was very rusty which would imply that the clock had been in the storeroom for years. The clock was the size of an pocket watch and could easily be carried around.

"This thing is useless, look you can't even read the time" Ethel said showing it to Mildred.

"That is probably why it was in an storeroom Ethel, most of the stuff in here is old junk" Mildred replied.

"I wonder what this means" Ethel said as she tried to read the display which seemed to be in an language she had never heard of before. Instead of numbers there was symbols but they were not from any sort of language Ethel knew to exist and instead of two hands their was four.

"I don't know let's just get out of here lunch will be finishing soon" Mildred replied wanting to get out of the room before someone realised they were not at lunch and came to look for them, but Ethel wasn't listening.

The blonde girl looked at the pocket watch fascinated almost as if she was in an trance, then she clicked the button on the top not expecting anything to actually happen because of course the watch was years old so she didn't even think it would work anymore.

All of an sudden an bright white light shined out of the watch and Tabby once again jumped out of Mildred's arms and ran off not appreciating an light being shined into his eyes.

"Ethel what have you done!?" Mildred replied as Ethel clicked the button again trying to get rid of the light but it didn't work, in fact the source of light only seemed to get bigger and Ethel grabbed Mildred's arm as they felt like they were being pulled.

* * *

The two girls screamed as the room they were standing in disappeared to darkness neither of them understanding what was happening but before they had time to panic the strange sensation ended as soon as it had started and they landed hard on an ground both falling flat on their faces from the pressure of the landing. Mildred was the first to get up and looked at Ethel annoyed.

"What on earth did you do? What was that?" Mildred asked angrily. Ethel stood up the pocket watch still in her hands and looked around.

"I think an better question would be, where are we?" Ethel asked

Mildred then turned to look around. In front of them was an large building that did not seem to have any colour to it whatsoever, even the sky seemed to be an black cloudy colour. The building was large and the two girls were stood an few feet away from it. Both girls stared at the building realising that wherever they were they were not at Cackle's Academy anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I changed Broomhead's first name considering Hardbroom in the reboot is Hecate so it will be strange if they both had the same name. Also I know Broomhead has not being in the reboot at least not yet but I needed an cruel mean character and thought instead of inventing one why not just use Broomhead. She is not going to be in this story much anyway but just to clear that up.

* * *

Chapter Two

Mildred came back to reality first and angrily snatched the watch out of an shocked Ethel's hands and then started clicking the button but nothing happened.

"This stupid thing it probably only works some of the time" Mildred said as she kept clicking the button waiting for the white light to appear again. Ethel rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Where are you going now?" Mildred asked amazed the other girl was so calm.

"Well it is not like we are in the middle of nowhere, there is an building , let's go see if we can get help" Ethel replied.

Mildred did not want to admit Ethel was right but they were somewhere that was clearly not their school and they had no way of going back unless they knew how to get there. Mildred sighed and followed the blonde hair girl towards the building but not before tucking the watch safety into her pocket.

* * *

Arriving at the building Mildred realised there was an sign near the door and walked over to read it hoping it will shed some light about where they are. Mildred read the sign out loud.

 _Constance Broomhead's Witches Training College_

"Who is Broomhead?" Mildred asked having never heard anyone with the name before.

"Oh I know her, she works on the board with my father" Ethel replied

"She does?" Mildred asked

"Yes, she is an school inspector as well" Ethel answered.

"She is?" Mildred replied

"Yes, come on let's go and see if she can help us" Ethel replied as she pushed open the door and there two young witches walked in. The corridors were fairly dark and gloomy and there was nothing lining the corridors for decoration.

"This Broomhead woman needs some decorating tips, I feel like I am in the medieval times" Mildred commented as she moved her head in all directions trying to look at everything at once.

"Yes well she isn't known for being modern" Ethel replied.

* * *

The two girls of course had no idea where they were going so were taking random paths trying to find their way to the woman and because of this neither girl was paying attention and knocked right into someone.

"WATCH IT" the person shouted. The two girls looked to see where the voice had come from and noticed an young girl bend down picking up some heavy looking books which the two younger girls had just clearly knocked out of her arms. Mildred the kinder and more helpful of the two girls bent down and started to help the stranger.

"Sorry we were not paying attention" Mildred replied as she picked up an few books, she turned them over noticing they looked quite old and not like anything from Cackle's but she shook her her and stood up. Ethel stood next to Mildred looking at the stranger.

"Hey, do you know where Broomhead is by any chance?" Ethel asked

Now the girl was standing the two enemies got an proper look at her. She was dressed all in black and had her hair down, she was tall with dark hair and Mildred had an funny feeling she knew her and knew her very well. At the mention of Broomhead's name the girls eyes widened and she looked at the other two girls stood before her like they were crazy.

"You want to find Broomhead?" Are you crazy?" she asked them.

"We need her help" Ethel replied

"Help...from Broomhead?" she asked them in am amazed way but then she saw what they were wearing.

"Wait an second...you are in school uniforms are you even old enough to attend college?" she asked really confused.

"Well no, we came here from Cackle's Academy" Mildred replied.

"Cackle's Academy?" she replied

"Yes, you must have heard of it, it is an famous school" Ethel replied. The girl stared at them in shock.

"Wait...how did you even get here?" the dark haired girl asked.

"It's an long story...sorry what is your name?" Mildred asked

"It's Hecate Hardbroom" the girl replied causing the two school students to stare at her in shock with their mouths hanging open. Of course Mildred had seen the girl somewhere, she was her potions teacher! Ethel was the first to close her mouth and spoke.

"What is today's date? This is important answer it" Ethel asked

"4th January 1987" Hecate replied. Both girls stared at her again and then Mildred faked an smile.

"Mis...erm...Hecate ...erm, will you wait here an second I need to have an word with my friend" Mildred said as she pushed Ethel out of sight.

* * *

"Hardbroom, the 80's!" Mildred managed to get out in way to much shook to form an proper sentence.

"That watch...it brought us back in time, this is the past, that was HB as an teenager" Ethel replied as she realised.

"Well done for realising" Mildred replied sarcastically. "Now tell me this...HOW DO WE GET BACK TO OUR TIME?" Mildred asked

"I DON'T KNOW" Ethel shouted back. She glanced to the end of the corridor seeing the teenager version of her potions teacher and then turned back to Mildred.

"Let's see if she can help us" Ethel said as she started walking back towards Hecate. Mildred ran to keep up with her before she spoke.

"Ethel, you can't just tell her what happened she will have us shipped of to an mental hospital" Mildred replied.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Ethel asked as she stopped walking and turned to Mildred who sighed before they carried on walking. They were soon standing in front of their teacher again and Mildred felt really nervous.

"Hecate" Ethel replied feeling odd using her teachers first name

"Yes?" she replied.

"This is going to sound crazy but it is true, My name is Mildred Hubble and this is Ethel Hallow...we are your pupils from the future" Mildred told her.

"What are you talking about, I am still training" Hecate asked not seeming amused as she was not one for silly jokes.

"You are our potion's teacher at Cackle's Academy" Ethel replied

"I know it sounds crazy, but the current year is 2017" Mildred replied.

"What are you talking about?" Hecate asked.

"We came back in time, we found this old watch and it brought us here, this is not the present, look you have to help us get back to our time period" Ethel told her. Hecate looked at them as if not knowing how to even respond to what she had just being told.

"Please, look even if you don't believe us what do you know about time travel?" Mildred asked

"Well I..." Hecate started but then all of an sudden shrieked and hissed holding her wrist clearly in pain.

"What is wrong?" Ethel asked.

"I...I have to go sorry" Hecate asked

"Wait...you need to hel..." Mildred started but it was to late the older girl disappeared into thin air.

"Where did she go now?" Mildred commented.

"She used an transfer spell" Ethel replied. Mildred turned to look at her shaking her head.

"Yes I know that, what do we do now?" Mildred asked worried now the only person who she thought could help them had gone.

"I guess we find Broomhead, come on" Ethel said as she ran down the corridor, the other girl running to keep up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mildred and Ethel walked down the corridors of the college looking for Broomhead as they figured she was the only person who could actually help them even if their potions teacher seemed not to like her. They had been walking for an good while but still hadn't found her and they were considering giving up.

"This is pointless, she is probably not even here today" Ethel started but Mildred told her to be quiet.

"Wait an second...do you hear that?" Mildred asked

Ethel stopped talking to listen and she too could hear it. Someone was talking. The two girls followed the voice and finally found the person they were looking for in an classroom but she wasn't alone their potion teacher was with her. The two girls bend down to spy on them through the window but didn't want to be caught.

* * *

"That's her, that is Broomhead" Ethel whispered

"What is HB doing?" Mildred asked as she watched the teenager.

"I don't know I can't see" Ethel said as Broomhead who had been sitting at her desk stood up. She walked over to her pupil and the two young girls bend down more so she wouldn't spot them.

"You are useless" Broomhead shouted as she looked at Hecate slamming something on the table in front of her.

"Do it again" she commanded.

The teenager bit her lip looking upset but didn't reply as she once again picked up the ingredients she needed for the potion as Broomhead stood right behind her breathing down her neck.

"It is no wonder your mother ran off with her best friends man I would if you were my child too, and no wonder your father started drinking he must have been so depressed being left with the likes of you" Broomhead said. She wasn't shouting it was worse she was saying each word slowly letting it hit her pupil. It was clearly an touchy subject for Hecate as she stopped what she was doing for an second before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"That women is horrible!" Mildred whispered as she was shocked to see her teacher looking so vulnerable. It is no wonder she was so closed of is that is how she was always treated and if that was the example she had it was no wonder she was harsh on her pupils but Broomhead was an hundred times worse.

As Mildred spoke Broomhead smirked as she whispered something to Hecate so quietly neither girl could hear but by the look on Hecate's face it wasn't pleasant. She then put her hand on the girls shoulder and just that action caused the girl to flinch as if she had been burned. Ethel bend down more and pulled Mildred with her so they were sitting on the floor.

* * *

"I have an idea" Ethel started with an smile obviously pleased with herself.

"What is it?" Mildred replied

"Why don't we help her escape from here, it will benefit us because she will be nice and it will benefit her because she won't have to deal with Broomhead" Ethel replied.

"Ethel no! Messing with time can't be an good thing!" Mildred replied.

"It will make her an bit nicer that is all and we are trapped here so we must as well try to help her" Ethel replied.

"Ethel...I don't know" Mildred replied worried but just then they heard an door open and saw the teenager emerge from the classroom wiping her eyes. She looked really upset and Mildred really did not hate HB as much as people thought therefore she made up her mind in that second.

* * *

"Hecate" she whispered walking over to her quietly as she wasn't sure if Broomhead was near by.

"Oh it's you two" the girl replied seeming different from how she had been that morning.

"That woman is really horrible she isn't allowed to treat you like that you know you should tell someone" Mildred told her.

"She is the head of the college there is nothing anyone can do" Hecate replied.

"Well...have you ever thought of leaving?" Ethel asked

"The college? No. No one has ever succeeded it is pointless to try it will just make it worse" Hecate sighed.

"What is stopping you?" Mildred asked

"Well first there is protection spells around the place and second well...she will know what I am doing" Hecate replied

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked confused.

Hecate looked around and then pulled up her sleeve an little showing them an silver bracelet on her wrist.

"This thing has an in built tracker, she knows where I am at all times, oh and it also gives you an electric shock which tells me she wants me to go to her" Hecate replied. Mildred and Ethel looked at each other. What kind of place was this? It wasn't an college it was an prison.

"Well just take it off" Ethel suggested

"Oh why didn't I think of that" Hecate replied very saracatically "This thing is impossible to get off" Hecate replied sighing.

Mildred broke into an smile and looked at the blonde girl.

"Ethel do you remember what happened in yesterday's potion lesson?" she asked

"Yes, you somehow managed to melt your cauldron with your potion" Ethel replied rolling her eyes as Mildred pulled an test tube out of her pocket.

"I still have some of the potion...maybe it can melt the bracelet" Mildred commented.

"But it might melt her skin" Ethel replied

"I don't care just try it" Hecate said as she put her arm out in front of the girl who took the stopper of the test tube and poured an tiny bit of the green liquid onto the bracelet.

For an moment nothing seemed to have happened but then there was an hissing noise and the metal of the bracelet completely melted and Hecate was finally able to pull it of her wrist though her wrist had bruises all of it from how tight the bracelet had been. Ethel smiled and looked at her watch.

"It's 2:30, what does Broomhead do at 2:30?" she asked

"Marking, but we only have fifteen minutes" Hecate replied

"That is enough time come on" Mildred said as the three of them ran down the corridor Hecate in the lead so she could take them to the nearest exit. Once they were out the building Hecate closed her eyes and her broomstick flew into her hands as she had used an summoning spell.

"Awesome, I wish I could do that" Mildred commented

Hecate turned around to look at them.

"Are you sure she won't notice?" she asked

"How will she, it will even take her an while to discover the bracelet isn't working and by then it will be too late" Ethel replied

"But what about the protection charms?" Hecate asked.

"There is an spell my sister taught me, it can make protection charms unsuccessful for an few minutes" Ethel replied smugly as she cast the spell. Hecate smiled as the sky changed colour meaning the spell was broken an least for an few minutes.

"If it is true and you two are my pupils in the future, well I am glad to have pupils like you" she told them.

"Actually I am your least favourite pupil" Mildred laughed "Quickly you best go" Mildred finished

Hecate smiled and sat on her broomstick before taking of into the sky. Now the bracelet was gone she actually had an chance of escaping and she knew once she was an few feet from the building she was safe. She waved to the two young girls below.

"BYE MISS HARDBROOM SEE YOU IN 30 YEARS" Ethel shouted and the two girls watched as their teacher disappeared through the clouds. Suddenly there was an noise and Mildred realised it was coming from her pocket. She pulled out there pocket watch and the white light was once again shining out of it.

* * *

"Oh great now it decides to work" Ethel commented

"Well, we have done what we planned to do now so it's good timing" Mildred said as the building disappeared from view and they were both pulled through time again. This time they didn't scream as they were not in shock and before they knew it they were once again landing face down on an cold floor.

"Hey this is Cackle's office" Ethel commented as she stood up

"Great, we must be back in the present" Mildred replied with an smile.

"Do you think she has changed?" Ethel asked

"Let's wait and see" Mildred replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The two students were just about to leave the room when they heard voices coming near them.

"Quick hide, someone is coming" Mildred said as the girls tried to find an place they could not be seen and finally settled behind the curtains of the window just hoping no-one used the curtains. Just then the door opened and Ada Cackle walked in with another woman.

"Who is that?" Ethel whispered

The woman in question had dark hair that was just past her shoulders which she was wearing down and she was wearing an lilac top which had gemstones all over it and an bright pink skirt that hit the floor. Whoever the woman was Ada did not seem happy with her.

"How many times do I need to tell you, you have to punish them when they do something" Ada told them.

"But Ada you don't understand" the mysterious woman replied

"Oh I understand perfectly, Hecate" Ada replied. At this statement Mildred gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Ethel nearly fell and had to force herself to keep her balance.

"Ada, Ada, Ada, they are such well behaved girls it is not their fault if they make mistakes, they are children they are not perfect" Hecate replied.

"Hecate, they nearly set the whole castle on fire and you didn't lift an eyebrow, look just go we will talk more later I have an class" Ada said as Hecate smiled and left not seeming fazed by what happened. Ada sighed and then used an transfer spell. The two girls who had been hiding quickly left the office before Ethel started to talk.

* * *

"What on earth happened to Hardbroom?" she asked

"We got her away from that Broomhead woman so she turned nice" Mildred replied

"NICE? Who was her new mentor Pentangle? I thought she would just be less harsh not turn so...strange" Ethel replied.

Mildred was just about to open her mouth to reply when someone shouted "GIRLS" Both girls turned in direction of the voice and came face to face with Miss Drill.

"Are you two not meant to be in class?" she asked them

"Yes sorry...we lost track of the time" Ethel said

"Right, well go on then" the woman said as the two girls walked away from her.

"Well, I suppose we best go...let's see how this new Hardbroom teaches" Mildred replied as the two girls ran down the corridor to their potions classroom and were nervous because they were an few minutes late.

* * *

"Sorry miss...we erm...lost track of the time" Mildred said really nervously as her and Ethel walked in. Normally HB would give them detention and five hundred lines for being late but this new kind Hardbroom just said "No worries!" and the two girls took their seats confused.

The two girls pulled an face as they realised the room was decorated with horrible pink and white paper chains and even the cauldrons were pink, and flowers were everywhere.

"Good morning girls, today we are going to be making the laughter potion please watch as I demonstrate" she said as the teacher started to put things in the cauldron near her. Her students watched bored until all of an sudden the potion exploded. An lot of the girls laughed. Mildred and Ethel just stared.

"Oops, well now you lot try, see if you can do better than me" she said as the girls went about making the potion themselves. Mildred was sat with her friends and Ethel was sat with Drusilla so no one would think anything was weird but every now and then the two students would look at each other.

"Are you alright Mil, you look pale" Maud commented

"Y...yes of course...just tired" she told her friends as she helped to make the potion. By the end of the lesson it was clear Mildred's potion was completely wrong as it was an very sickly green colour and she knew it was supposed to be an pale pink. She watched as Hardbroom walked along the rows checking each potion individually waiting for her fate for messing up so much. The woman in question walked over to the cauldron and looked inside. Mildred closed her eyes waiting for the yelling but it didn't come.

"Ahh, Mildred that was an jolly good try" Hecate told her

"I...it was..?." Mildred asked with an small smile

"Of course, it could have been worse" the teacher said as she moved onto the next potion.

"Why do you look so worried? Hopeless Hardbroom doesn't even know how to raise her voice" Enid whispered. This was clearly an nickname this Hardbroom had and it was very clear why.

"I don't feel to well" Mildred replied truthfully as she was feeling queasy by this new Hardbroom. It was true that she had agreed to the changing what had happened in time but who would have thought getting her away from Broomhead would result in her changing completely Mildred thought to herself.

"Lucky you, Mistress Fairylight is coming over later and you know how bad that it, you have an excuse to get out of it" Maud replied.

"Who?" Mildred asked

"Fairylight, HB's mentor, you know the woman who is even more cringy than Hardbroom" Enid replied.

"Oh...yes of course I didn't get much sleep last night that is all" Mildred replied with an smile as the bell rang.

"Girls, there is no homework today" Hardbroom shouted

"Oh what an surprise that is" Enid said saracatically.

"I will catch you both up later, I am going to the sick bay" Mildred told Maud and Enid.

"Oh, want us to come with you?" Maud asked

"No you two go ahead seriously I will be fine" Mildred said as she walked away from her friends as Ethel made an excuse and left Drusilla too.

* * *

The two girls pretended not to be with each other until Mildred walked into an storeroom and turned on the light with Ethel following her in. This was an different one than the one Tabby had messed up.

"Alright, I am officially creeped out that woman in there is not HB" Ethel started.

"Oh what have we done? HB is weird, Cackle and HB hate each other and the only thing I learned in that lesson is not to make my potion explode" Mildred replied.

"She can't even teach! Are you sure HB doesn't have an twin as well?" Ethel asked

"I am sure, apparently her mentor was someone called Fairylight, she must have gone to her after she left Broomhead's college and was taught in an completely different way" Mildred replied

"I can't believe how us helping her could change everything so much I mean it is like she is an different person" Ethel replied

"What are we going to do?" Mildred asked

"Only one thing we can do isn't there? We go back and fix it" Ethel replied

"Ethel, you have seen what happened with us messing with time once, what if next time it is an lot worse?" Mildred asked

"How can it be worse? Look let's go back and make it so HB never escaped and then she will go back to normal" Ethel said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Mildred asked

"Well, we have to try because I don't know about you but I can't deal with happy HB for three more years" Ethel replied.

Mildred sighed as she had to agree. Yes old Hardbroom could be mean but at least she actually knew how to teach them potions. With this in mind Mildred reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch that she had not had an chance to put back yet.

"Are you ready?" Mildred asked

"As I will ever be, go on quickly before someone sees" Ethel said.

Mildred clicked the button and was pleased to see the watch light up straight away, there was then that now familiar feeling of being pulled as once again they were going back in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  


This time the two girls landed on an patch of grass which saved their elbows and knees being scrapped. Standing up they were outside the college and then saw their potions teacher waving goodbye to them the way she had been last time they had left. Ethel turned to Mildred.

"You didn't go back far enough, you were supposed to go back to before we helped her escape" Ethel complained.

"Don't blame me, I don't know how to control this thing" Mildred replied as the teenager who was flying disappeared through the clouds. Ethel turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going now?" Mildred asked as she followed the blonde haired girl.

"We have to stop her escaping because then she won't turn nice" Ethel replied.

"Yes I know but how do we change that when she is already gone?" Mildred asked.

"Only one thing we can do isn't there? Get her caught" Ethel replied. Mildred gasped trying to think of any way they have to not have to resort to that option. She came up with nothing but she wasn't worried they had no idea where Broomhead was anyway. But then her fears came true.

Walking down the corridor towards them was an flustered looking Broomhead clearly having realised the bracelet was no longer working and trying to find her favourite pupil to torment. Mildred would have been scared of talking to her at anytime but right now with her clearly annoyed she was terrified but Ethel took the lead.

"Mistress Broomhead, Mistress Broomhead!" Ethel shouted as she ran up to her. The evil woman looked at the two girls her eyes blazing full of anger.

"You two are not my pupils how did you get in here!?" she asked them angrily.

"It's Hecate Hardbroom...she...she is escaping!" Ethel told her not even bothering to answer the question. Normally Broomhead would have turned deadly if someone ignored her question but at that moment she couldn't care less. Her eyes seemed to actually turn red in that moment causing the two young pupils to back away as her broomstick went flying into her hand and she marched out the nearest exit. Mildred gulped.

"That woman is the scariest person I have ever met in my life" Mildred commented. Ethel seemed terrified too and didn't even reply.

* * *

The two girls stood in the college for an few minutes wondering what they could possibly do when an door near them banged open so aggressively one of the hinges came loose. It was Broomhead pulling along an scared looking Hecate aggressively by the arm. She walked straight past the other two and into an classroom slamming the door behind her.

"Well looks like she found her then" Ethel said. The two girls sneaked to the window over looking the classroom. Broomhead was going crazy and knocking over chairs as she yelled at her pupil. Once she had grabbed hold of her she started to attack her, hitting and kicking her as her pupil curled up trying to protect herself. Mildred bend down after only an few seconds no longer able to look at her teacher being beaten up.

"Ethel, how is her being beaten going to help anything?" Mildred asked looking an bit pale.

"I didn't know the woman was violent!" Ethel replied also looking pale as their teachers cries rang in their ears. Mildred stood up.

"We have to help her" Mildred said.

"We can't, as horrible as this is it is changing what happened in history" Ethel said. The distressed voice suddenly stopped and the two girls looked through the window seeing the evil woman vanish into thin air and their teacher slumped on the ground. The two girls ran into the classroom.

The teenager looked bad there was blood coming from somewhere and she was unconscious. Mildred bend down seeming scared by what she was about to do but she put her fingers to her neck.

"Her pulse is weak, I think she needs the hospital" Mildred told her blonde enemy.

"Oh let me go and tell Broomhead to call an ambulance I am sure she will do it as quickly as she can" Ethel replied sarcastically as she knew neither girl had an phone on them.

"Ethel just..." Mildred started but stopped. She could feel the clock vibrating and pulled it out seeing the now very familiar bright light.

"Oh no not no..." the girl said but she never got to finish what she was going to say because she was pulled back through time.

* * *

The two girls returned to the storeroom they had left from and looked around.

"Do you think it changed anything?" Mildred asked

"Well, only one way to find that out isn't there?" Ethel replied as the girls left the storeroom heading to Miss Hardbroom's classroom hoping she was back to normal, they weren't even sure what time it was and if they were supposed to be in her lesson but they had no time to waste.

* * *

Entering the classroom it was clear they had failed even worse than last time. The woman sitting behind the desk looked just like the old Hardbroom. She was dressed in her standard black clothes and had her hair in the very tight looking bun that the woman always wears but that is when the similarities stop.

The woman was currently marking work but she seemed very on edge. She was biting her nails and her writing hand was slightly shaky. Mildred and Ethel looked at each other before they walked up to her desk.

"Are you alright Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked really concerned.

The woman responded by letting out an slight scream and dropping the pen she had been using onto the floor. The two girls looked at each other as someone spoke behind them.

"Ethel, Mildred why are you two here it is not your years potion lesson right now" the familiar voice of Esmeralda Hallow, Ethel's sister, asked them.

"Oh erm...we got an little bit confused with what day it was" Ethel replied

The bell rang then signalling the start of lessons and Hecate covered her ears and bit her lip as she jumped. It was so odd to the two younger pupils to see their potions teacher having nervous breakdowns when she is normally the strong one. The teacher seemed to constandly be flinching as if she was scared of something no-one else could see.

"What is wrong with her?" Mildred asked

"She has been exactly the same since she started working here, what is wrong with you two you are acting really strange" Esmeralda replied.

"Wait an second, Hardbroom is not normally an nervous wreck" Ethel said as she looked at her sister amazed.

"Of course she is, if you were beaten by your mentor everyday I am sure you would be the same" Esmeralda replied.

"What do you mean?" Mildred asked

"Have you two hit your heads or something? She tried to escape her witch training college but got caught and she got beaten up really badly by her mentor and since that day she was beat around an lot and locked in the dark for hours" Esmeralda replied.

"Stop talking" the teacher said as she was clearly struggling to cope with the noise.

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom" Esmeralda said "Go on then, this isn't your lesson" she whispered as she sat down and the two younger girls left.

* * *

"Alright nice HB was creepy, but this HB is an nervous wreck!" Ethel said as they walked down the quiet corridors.

"Of course she is, she was nearly murdered by that Broomhead woman and being locked in the dark everyday for hours is my worst nightmare, we are so stupid we managed to mess it up even more than it already was" Mildred replied. She then reached into her pocket to pull out the pocket watch.

"I am going to return this where I found it" Mildred said

"Don't be stupid we need to fix this mess" Ethel replied.

"We are not going back in time again, it keeps all going wrong" Mildred replied

"We need to fix things" Ethel replied

"That is why I will go to Miss Cackle" Mildred replied

"Don't be stupid give it here" Ethel said as the girls started to fight over the little watch neither realising they were moving the hands around in the struggle.

"Ethel stop being stupid" Mildred replied

"Give it here I found it" Ethel said as both the girls pressed the button by accident in their struggle and they looked at each other knowing once again they were going to be messing with time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The two girls landed for the first time on their feet having now gotten used to the landing. They were about to resume arguing when Ethel got an proper look at their surroundings.

"Where are we? This isn't Broomhead's college" Ethel said.

Mildred looked around and saw what the other girl meant. There was working lights and big clear windows in each room of the hallway they were in, there actually seemed to be colour and light something that Broomhead didn't have.

"I haven't an clue" Mildred replied as two people started walking towards them. One of them was clearly their teenage potion's teacher but she had her arm linked with another teenager the two girls didn't know.

"Who is she?" Mildred asked

"There is only one person I know who wears such an sickly pink" Ethel replied

"Of course, Pentangle they were friends after all" Mildred replied.

Pippa Pentangle was head of Pentangles Academy there rival school to Cackle's Academy. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle had been bitter towards each other for many years. They only just resumed their friendship after Mildred tricked them into talking to each other. It had been many years before that since they had been friends but Mildred was never sure where they had met before but now she was seeing first hand.

The two girls were laughing but suddenly stopped walking and faced each other to talk. Ethel and Mildred knew it was wrong to listen but they were curious.

"I have to go hiccup, I have detention" Pippa told her friend

"Again?" Hecate replied in disbelief

"Well I didn't hand in my homework I forgot about it" Pippa said

"Pipsqueak...you are an nightmare" Hecate replied

"I know..." the blonde haired friend replied "Will you be alright?" she asked

"Yes, I will be able to study without you chatting away" she replied with an laugh

"Alright see you later, don't be late for the broomstick water skiing display" Pippa said.

"You know I am always early for everything it is always you who is late" Hecate replied.

"Whatever just be there" Pippa replied

"I will see you later" Hecate replied.

Mildred and Ethel smiled. It was nice to see them being friendly and they were just about to leave not wanting to mess anything else up in time when three other girls walked down the corridor.

* * *

"Hardbroom" one of them said. The brunette turned around and rolled her eyes. There three girls looked really nasty to Mildred and the leader looked the worse. They were blonde and seemed the type only to care about looks. Both girls were wondering if they were friends with Pentangle When there one who looked to there school students to be in charge stormed up to Hecate before grabbing her arm and slamming her into the wall. Both girls flinched at the noise it made when her back hit the stone.

"I thought English was your first language or am I wrong? Which part of stay away from Pippa did you not understand" the girl asked.

"I didn't understand there 'stay away' part" Hecate rudely replied back. She was clearly much more confident at this time than she was when she was under Broomhead''s teaching.

"Look, I have had enough of you, let's see just how far you are willing to take this" the blonde said as she reached into her pocket pulling out an pair of scissors and then snapping them twice in front of the brunette.

"How will stabbing me solve anything?" Hecate asked

"I am not going to stab you" the girl replied with an evil smile.

Before anyone could do anything it happened. Hecate was wearing her long hair down and it was draping over her shoulder, the girl picked up her hair and cut it letting the hair drop in slow motion to the floor.

"Oops" she said as the other girls around her laughed. Hecate realised what had happened and tears fell down her face.

"I told you, I win" the one who had cut her hair said as she pushed the teenager onto the floor hard. Hecate by this point was crying and Mildred despite the fact she didn't always like her teacher felt so bad for her she walked to her to help her but the girl stood up and ran right past them.

* * *

"Come on" Mildred said as they followed her seeing her enter one of the flats. Through the window they saw the upset girl packing clothes into an small bag.

"Is she leaving?" Ethel asked

"Of course" Mildred said "Remember they stopped talking because HB missed that broomstick water skiing display, whatever that is, of course she missed it because she left the college and that is why they didn't talk for all of those years" Mildred replied

"I bet Pentangle never found out why she actually left though" Ethel replied giving Mildred an idea.

"That's it come on quickly" Mildred said as the girls ran outside the grounds looking for the blonde girl. History was after all about to repeat itself and this time they could not let that happen. The two girls ran for half an hour clutching an stitch in their sides looking all over for the blonde girl they had seen with their teacher. Eventually they found her.

* * *

She was stood alone looking at her watch as she held her broomstick clearly waiting for someone who was not going to arrive. Mildred ran up to her not even sure why she cared so much about changing their friendship.

"PIPPA" she screamed. The blonde turned to look at them lowering her eyebrows.

"Why are you two in uniforms? Have we even met before? She asked

"Look we don't have time to get all friendly, Hecate is about to leave" Ethel shouted

"What?" Pippa asked confused

"Your friends, they were being really mean to her they cut her hair, she is not going to turn up to the display" Mildred replied

"And we know what happens, you two stop being friends and you don't talk again until 2017" Ethel told her.

"2017? Are you kidding me? Wait they cut her hair what?" Pippa asked clearly confused.

"I know you are confused and you have no reason to believe us but trust us you are about to lose her for all them years, we have seen what your friendship becomes don't ask us how we don't have time to explain" Mildred shouted

"And she loves you, she won't tell you that, even if you don't like her that way don't let your friendship die" Ethel told her. Mildred was surprised that her enemy said something like that but Mildred realised they had to do anything to convince Pippa.

Pippa looked around the place. The competition was about to start. As Mildred had said the blonde had no reason to trust them. But she would not take the chance of losing her best friend.

"Thanks, I best go" she said as she vanished. Mildred and Ethel once again ran down the corridors back to the flat they had seen Hecate in and looked through the window.

* * *

There glass was an lot thicker in these windows than in Broomhead's college so they could not make out what was being said not that they really needed to hear to know what was happening.

Pippa was kneeling down looking at her friend who was crying hard. Pippa stroked her face and then hugged her which just caused the girl to cry more. Pulling away she kissed the girl and the two school girls who were watching pulled an face.

"Eww seeing teachers kiss is so not right" Ethel said

"Yes well at least we saved their friendship" Mildred replied as the other two girls kissed more. She then felt an buzzing.

"Watch, for once perfect timing" Mildred said with an smile as they were taken through time. Normally there journey was quite long but they had been travelling for less than an minute when they landed. Mildred and Ethel sat up and looked around.

"This isn't there present" Ethel replied

There two girls looked around and realised they really were still in the past and not only that but they were clearly further back in the past than they had ever been.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mildred and Ethel took an look around their surroundings before Mildred spoke with an really confused face.

"What on earth is everyone wearing?" Mildred asked

The way everyone around them was dressed was world's away from how people dressed in their time period. The men were mostly in suits with wide fitting trousers and dark hats and the women were wearing long dresses or skirts and had their hair in mostly curls. Both girls felt like they had stepped into an old black and white film.

"I am afraid to know the answer...but what year do you think this is?" Ethel asked

"I don't know" Mildred said wondering then why the watch had brought them to an restaurant.

There restaurant looked posh with an lot of people eating and drinking wine. Nothing seemed out of place there was just an lot of happy people enjoying their night.

"Come with me I have an idea about how to find out what year it is" Mildred replied as she started to crawl on her hands and knees towards an door saying kitchen. Entering she was very glad to see the place empty and she stood up quickly opening the fridge and pulling some meat out.

"What are you doing?" Ethel asked as she stood up next to the other girl

"Looking for an expiry date...Ethel...you wanted to know what year it is...it is 1953" Mildred replied as she put the food back in the fridge.

"1953! My parents were not even born yet" Ethel replied amazed. It was so strange to think she was expriencing an year her parents had not even experienced.

"Mine either" Mildred replied as they quickly left the kitchen not wanting to get caught by an chef. It was only when they got back to the restaurant they noticed something strange.

* * *

"Is that HB?" Ethel asked. On an table near them sat an woman who looked an lot like their potions teacher with the same dark long hair but she was sat with an man.

"It looks like her...but it can't be...she was only about eighteen in 1987 she would not have been born yet in 1953 let alone be about 20" Mildred replied.

"Mmm true then who is that woman?" Ethel asked

"Wait, what if it is her mother, it looks an lot like HB but her eyes are different" Mildred replied. It was true there woman they were looking at had blue eyes whereas their potions teacher's eyes were brown.

"Why would the watch bring us here?" Ethel asked

"I haven't an clue, we are not even supposed to be in the past anymore" Mildred replied

"Come on let's go see if we can get out of here" Ethel replied.

The two girls started to make their way to the exit quickly as they were already getting funny looks from an lot of people because of the way they were dressed. As Mildred and Ethel were leaving the man who was with the woman that looked like Hecate stood up holding an jug of water and Mildred, who was known for being clumsy accidentally pushed him and he threw the jug of water all over the woman.

Mildred and Ethel knew they shouldn't laugh but they both covered their mouths trying not to burst out laughing. The man also started to laugh as he looked at his date covered in water and the woman looked at him her eyes full of anger.

"Arthur, it is not funny!" she told her annoyed as she stood up. It was clear this woman much like Hecate had an short temper.

"It was an accident" the man replied truthfully.

"Is this the way you treat people you date? You throw water at them then laugh about it?" the woman asked.

"Marissa calm down everyone is looking at us" he hissed. Everyone had indeed turned to look at them when they had started shouted.

"Good you are an idiot, I should have listened to my parents" Marissa yelled

"Come on babes" Arthur said trying to calm her down.

"We are done!" she shouted as she stormed out the restaurant leaving her partner standing there watching her. Ethel turned to Mildred.

"Oops..." Mildred said in response just as the watch vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and they were dragged through time once again.

* * *

The last two times there two school students had landed on their feet but this time seemed to be an lot harder to do, both girls could of sworn there pressure was stronger and they both fell forward, Ethel on top of Mildred. Both girls lay there for an few seconds in an heap until the blonde stood up annoyed.

"Stupid watch" Ethel commented as the other girl stood up.

"Where on earth has it brought us this time?" Ethel asked as Mildred stood up and looked around not even able to tell if they were in the past or the present.

"This stupid thing, I don't think it is working properly anymore". Mildred said with an gulp.

The place they were standing in was what appeared to be an house but it was clearly abandoned and it looked like there had once been an fire of some sort because everything looked burned and old. There was rubble and ash everywhere but not much more.

"Come on let's get out of here it looks like it is about to collapse" Ethel commented.

"Why would it bring us here? There is nothing here" Mildred replied ignoring Ethel's last comment.

"The watch is old it properly is just dying or something" Ethel replied as Mildred started to look around. It was funny there place was clearly dangerous but she could not help but be curious about what was there.

Ethel stopped talking and walked to the other side also looking around. She couldn't help but think there was an reason that the watch had brought them here though there really appeared to be nothing of interest. Ethel walked to another spot and saw something sparkling.

"Mildred come here" Ethel said as the other girl walked towards the blonde.

"Am I seeing things, there is something shiny there" Ethel said pointing to the spot she had seen the item.

"No I see it too, I wonder what it is" Mildred replied as Ethel slowly reached out to pick up the item.

"Careful" Mildred started but then frowned confused as she saw the item hanging from the girls fingers.

"Wait an second isn't that HB's? Why is it here?" Mildred asked

The object turned out to be an necklace and there two girls would recognise it anywhere. Their potions teacher always wore the same one around her neck, in fact they had never seen her without it, neither girl had ever really thought to much into it though.

"No...it can't be Hardbroom's this one is broken" Ethel replied.

Hecate's necklace was shiny and hanged from an silver chain, it was not broken at all from what the two girls could see but this one was different. There necklace had there exact same design as their teachers necklace but it was covered in dirt and dust, the chain was snapped and there actual locket itself was broken. Lockets of course have two halves but this one had half of it missing with only there hinge to show there had at one point being another half. The remaining half had an old faded picture inside of an little girl that netier Mildred or Ethel had ever seen before.

"Maybe she lost it?" Mildred suggested

"But why would her locket have an picture of an little girl in it?" Ethel asked

"I do not have an clue, I suppose we should hold onto it" Mildred suggested

"Yes that sounds like an good idea to me, I will look after it as you have the watch" Ethel said as she tucked the necklace away. Mildred then broke into an smile.

"Yes there clock is working again, hopefully this time it takes us back to our time" Mildred replied as they disappeared in an blinding white light nethier realising just what that necklace meant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The two girls landed once again on their feet and Ethel looked around with an smile on her face.

"Finally, we are back in the present" Ethel commented as they were stood in the storeroom they had originally left from.

"Finally" Mildred replied as she put the watch in her pocket "Come on let's go see HB" Mildred commented as the two girls left the storeroom.

"Should we tell her about the locket?" Ethel asked

"I think we better, for all we know someone could have stolen it off her" Mildred replied.

* * *

The two girls walked down the familiar corridors of their school towards the potion lab. Arriving they decided not to knock as they were sure the locket going missing was important. Mildred threw open the potions lab door.

"Who are you?" Ethel asked rudely.

There woman sat behind there desk was not their potions teacher. This woman was dressed in purple and had bright piercing green eyes and very curly blonde hair.

"I am Miss Starlight" the woman replied confused

"Where is Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked

"Miss who?" the teacher asked confused

"Hardbroom, Hecate Hardbroom, you know tall, dresses in black, hair in an bun, really stern" Ethel replied.

"Girls, I have worked here for over twenty years and have never met anyone with that name, stop messing or I will have to give you detention" she told them as Mildred closed the door and turned to face her enemy.

"What is going on?" Mildred asked not able to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I am sure there is an misunderstanding" Ethel replied but she was clearly also worried.

"Ethel, it's time...I think we should go to Miss Cackle" Mildred replied

"You are right...come on" Ethel replied as the two girls ran fast down the corridor both with an bad feeling in their stomach that something wasn't right. Arriving at their head's office Ethel knocked on the door and there two girls were granted access to go in. Mildred rushed in ready to tell Ada everything.

* * *

"Miss Cackle, Miss Cackle...Mis...AGATHA!?" Mildred said as she realised the woman sat behind the headmistresses desk was not Ada Cackle but her evil twin sister Agatha Cackle.

"No, Miss Cackle to you" the woman replied.

"Where is Ada?" Ethel asked

"Ada? That is an name I have not heard for an while" Agatha replied

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mildred shouted. She couldn't help herself she didn't understand what was going on.

"Prison, I thought that was common knowledge" Agatha replied as the two students looked at each other both with their mouths hanging open before they looked back at the woman at the desk.

"And where is Miss Hardbroom?" Ethel asked finding her voice

"Who?" Agatha asked

"Hecate Hardbroom, the deputy, you two hate each other" Mildred replied

"I have never heard of that name before, the deputy is Miss Gullet" Agatha replied

"GULLET?" Ethel shouted

"Oh no not her!" Mildred commented

"Right that is it, I have had enough of these silly games, I suggest you two leave before I turn you into frogs" Agatha said standing up and shaking her hand getting ready to cast an spell as the two pupils quickly left both clearly panicking. They rushed down the corridor clearly on edge.

* * *

"Ethel, what is going on? Agatha headmistress? Gullet Deputy and Ada in jail?" Mildred asked her voice full of fear and higher than normal.

"I don't know, everything has gone weird, why does no-one know who Hardbroom is I mean think about it, if Agatha had forced her out wouldn't she brag about it?" Ethel replied.

Mildred closed her eyes and thought about what had happened in the past. They had saved Hardbroom's and Pentangle's friendship and had found that necklace but they had also...

"Oh no" Mildred said as there realisation hit her

"What is it?" Ethel asked

"Remember at that restaurant, we mistook that woman for HB and had both come to the conclusion she was her mother?" Mildred replied

"Yes, what about her?" Ethel asked

"What if the man she was with is Hardbroom's father, we made them break up what if they never got back together and if that is the case..." Mildred replied

"They never had an child which means..." Ethel said

"Miss Hardbroom doesn't even exist!" Mildred replied

Both girls looked at each other in shock for an minute. Somehow the thought of Hardbroom not existing made them have an really bad feeling.

"Oh no, this is so not good, we made her vanish" Ethel said after an minute

"Which is why Agatha and that teacher didn't know who she was" Mildred replied.

"But I still don't understand, how does Hardbroom not existing make Agatha headteacher?" Ethel asked

"It is simple Ethel" Mildred replied "Who is the most powerful witch you know?" Mildred asked

"Hardbroom" Ethel replied straight away

"Exactly, Ada is very powerful but she is not as powerful as Agatha and Gullet together only Hardbroom is that is why they always try to get rid of her first because she is the threat that can ruin their plans" Mildred replied

"Not to mention, Ada is gullible she always falls for it when Agatha tells her she has changed" Ethel replied

"Yes, it's Hardbroom that sees through her, it is not that hard to guess what happened, Ada fell for Agatha changing when she hadn't and by then it was too late she and Gullet together were able to overthrow her and get her out the school" Mildred replied

"So wait an minute you are saying just by Hardbroom existing she is able to keep Ada in the school and keep Agatha away?" Ethel replied

"Yes, even when Agatha took over the school in our world Agatha and Gullet were powerless because they had Hardbroom watching them, I mean obviously they did things but they didn't have there full powers to work with as they knew Hardbroom could overthrow them that is why they didn't try anything major until she was trapped in the painting" Mildred said.

"It also explains why Agatha hates her so much, it is because she knows she is more powerful and she is always getting in the way of her plans" Ethel said

"Yes that is correct, I can't believe this we were just trying to make her happy and we made it so she doesn't exist" Mildred sighed

"What do we do?" Ethel asked

"There is only one thing we can do..., I think we should go and see Ada" Mildred replied

"But what's the point she won't remember HB" Ethel replied

"She doesn't have to remember her, but we have to get things back to normal and ask her about that necklace we found" Mildred said

"But that is Hardbroom's how will she know anything about it?" Ethel asked

"I don't know but right now Ada is our only hope" Mildred replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mildred and Ethel carefully sneaked out there school and grabbed their broomsticks from the broom shed before they took of into the sky.

"Ethel do you have any idea where there witching prison is?" Mildred asked

"Of course I do, just try not to crash" Ethel replied as Mildred followed behind there other girl on her broomstick.

* * *

Mildred landed on the ground having only just stopped herself from crashing and put her broomstick in the shed provided as Ethel did the same. They walked into the building and saw an man sitting behind an desk.

"Hey we want to visit with Ada Cackle please" Ethel told him

"Have you booked your visiting time?" the man asked

"No we are kids...please she is our aunt" Mildred replied with an smile. The man rolled his eyes and told them to go through.

There two girls were led into the visitors room with different tables and chairs scattered around. Other visitors were already sat at there tables so Mildred and Ethel sat in the empty one.

* * *

"There prisoners will be coming in an few minutes" the officer told them as there girls waited. An lot of people were looking at them strange wondering why two such young girls were visiting an prisoner alone but the girls had no time to think to much about this because an door opened and there prisoners started to pile out looking for their visitors. Ada was one of the last ones out she was dressed the same way there girls knew her but she had one of the yellow prisoner sashes on.

"It is so strange to see her wearing that" Mildred whispered to Ethel

"It is so strange to be visiting our headteacher in prison" Ethel replied.

Ada looked around as if trying to figure out who was there to visit her. One of the officers whispered something to her and pointed at the table with Mildred and Ethel causing the woman to walk towards them confused.

"Miss Cackle!" Mildred said with an smile

"Hello? Have we met before?" the woman asked as she sat down. Of course she didn't know who they were as after all Agatha was headteacher.

"No, I am Ethel Hallow and this is Mildred Hubble we are pupils at Cackles" Ethel told her.

"Listen we need to know what happened...why are you in prison?" Mildred asked.

"I thought that was common knowledge, Agatha told the chief wizard I stole the school from her because she is the oldest and the grand wizard had to put me in prison because I broke the witches code" Ada told them.

"But you didn't know she was older, your mother hid that from you didn't she?" Mildred replied.

"How do you know that?" Ada asked

"Look we know you we are your pupils" Ethel replied

"No, I am not the head teacher" Ada told them

"Look it is hard to explain but there is another world where you are the headteacher and we are your pupils" Mildred told her.

"We found this old watch and we went back in time, we messed with time and everything changed" Ethel continued.

"Did my sister put you up to this?" Ada asked.

"No she didn't...look we need to ask you something does there name Hecate Hardbroom mean anything to you?" Mildred asked.

"No it doesn't ring any bells" Ada replied as there two girls expected her too.

"Show her the necklace" Mildred whispered to Ethel. Ethel reached into the pocket pulling out the broken piece of jewellery.

"Alright you say there name does not ring any bells, what about this?" Ethel asked as she gently placed the necklace on the desk in front of Ada.

For an second Ada just stared at the necklace and then her eyes widened and she picked it up turning it over in her fingers as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

"W...where did you get this?" the woman asked

"We found it" Mildred replied honestly "So does it ring any bells?" Mildred asked

"Of course it does this is Agatha's" Ada replied

"AGATHA'S!? Mildred said

"AGATHA'S!? Ethel commented

"Yes that is right" Ada replied.

"No...that is Hardbroom's she always wears it" Ethel replied.

"No this is Agatha's I can tell because hers is broken" Ada told them.

"Wait an second, hers? Are you saying there is more than one of these necklaces?" Mildred asked

"Yes, my mother gave us one each when we were born" Ada told them "We wore them for years but when Agatha got send to Wormtails Academy she broke hers in an rage and took the other half with her" Ada told them.

"So that little girl in the locket is..." Ethel said

"Me yes that is right, girls listen to me, whatever you do you cannot let Agatha get hold of this necklace, it is dangerous" Agatha told them clearly worried.

"Dangerous how?" Mildred asked

"There is only two lockets like this in the entire world, when there halves of the lockets are joined together the user gets intense power, they can take someone's magic just by touching them and it can grant any wish you ask of it and the wishes are unlimited" Ada told them.

Mildred and Ethel both gulped. Who knew an old piece of jewellery could have such an power?

"Your mother gave you lockets with that power?" Ethel asked amazed.

"She didn't know at the time, it was only an few years before she died she found out about it but Agatha had already found out about the power years and years before she did" Ada commented.

"Okay so there is two of these lockets, Agatha has half and this is the other half" Mildred said

"So where is yours?" Ethel asked

"I don't know" Ada replied

"You don't know?" Mildred asked

"It was stolen an few years ago" Agatha replied.

"But then when did HB get there one she wears?" Mildred asked

Ada was about to reply when an bell rang meaning visiting time was up. She handed the necklace to them.

"Remember what I said...keep it away from Agatha" she warned them before she left. Mildred and Ethel stood up and started to walk down the corridor. Ethel had rarely seen Mildred panic she was always the calm one but right now she was clearly panicking an lot about what they had found out.

* * *

"I can't believe this...there is two lockets?" Mildred replied

"Well have you ever wondered why Agatha even wants the school? I mean she hates children what about the school does she want, what if she only wanted that necklace of Ada's? Ethel replied

"True, but there is still so much that doesn't make any sense, first off Ada said her locket was stolen but then why does HB wear it?" Mildred asked

"Maybe she was there one who stole it? Ethel suggested

"Ethel do you really think Ada would be so friendly with her and keep her in her employment when she knew she stole something so powerful and if she stole it wouldn't she try to hide it?" Mildred asked.

"But if it wasn't stolen in our world why on earth does HB have it?" Ethel asked.

Mildred closed her eyes to think. Everything started to fall into place and the truth, there whole truth about everything was more shocking than she had ever imagined.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - There more than likely will not be an update Friday or Saturday as I am busy with family and will not be at home most of the day. If not updates will be back on Sunday.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Ethel looked at the other girl concerned she seemed to turn pale in an matter of seconds.

"What is wrong?" Ethel asked

"I think I have figured everything out...but it is crazy" Mildred replied.

"What do you mean?" Ethel asked

"Remember in this world there locket was stolen from Ada, what if in our world there locket was nearly stolen but the culprit failed?" Mildred replied

"But we don't even know who stole the locket" Ethel replied

"Ethel...who is the person who had inside access to the castle and was working for Agatha?" Mildred asked.

"Gullet" Ethel replied

"Exactly, in this world it was easy for her to steal the locket, HB doesn't exist her only barrier was Ada and she was easy to trick, but what if in our world she tried to steal the locket only.." Mildred started

"She was caught" Ethel finished

"Exactly, HB hates the woman it is because she could see through her she suspected she was not faithful to Ada, then she tried to steal the necklace" Mildred told Ethel

"But she was clearly unsuccessful" Ethel replied as she started to piece the pieces together as well.

"Yes, but Ada and Hecate couldn't prove Gullet was the culprit, all someone had to do was ask and she would deny it so she kept her job but HB always made sure to keep an eye on her" Mildred said smiling as everything fitted so well.

"But that still doesn't explain why HB wears the necklace" Ethel replied

"After it was nearly stolen, Ada must have gotten scared, she knew what would happen if her sister got her hands on it, that is why she gave it to HB to guard, HB is protecting the locket from Agatha that is why she wears it all the time" Mildred replied.

"Could Ada not have just worn it herself?" Ethel asked

"No, it was nearly stolen once under her care, she needed the strongest witch she knew to watch over it, it also explains why Agatha hates HB so much" Mildred commented

"Because she has there thing she wants really badly" Ethel replied

"Exactly" Mildred said

"So just by wearing that locket, HB is saving the world from Agatha, because that is her plan isn't it? She wants to use the lockets powers to steal everyone's magic, just by keeping there other locket from her Agatha cannot use the power" Ethel said

"Yes, Hardbroom is the only person Ada trusts with her life, she wouldn't let anyone else near the locket" Mildred replied.

"But if Agatha is just after the locket why doesn't she just take it off her neck?" Ethel asked

"She can't HB is way more powerful than her, plus this is Hardbroom we are talking about she isn't stupid she must have protective spells surrounding that thing" Mildred replied

"But if HB was protecting this necklace would she really go around keeping it on show?" Ethel commented.

Mildred had to stop to think about this. Why would she keep it visible? That is there thing that send her whole theory crashing down. Mildred thought for an while and then broke into an smile.

"I think I know why, she is teasing Agatha and Gullet, she loves that the thing they want they can't have, she knows it annoys them because they can't do anything about it, she is messing with them" Mildred said.

"OK you talked yourself out of that corner but there is still something that proves what you are saying is wrong" Ethel replied.

"And what is that may I ask?" Mildred said

"There is no possible way she can wear an locket like that for so long" Ethel said

"Why not?" Mildred asked not understanding

Ethel shook her head but then she remembered there girl had not grown up in the magical world so there was an lot of things she did not know.

"Magical objects like that which are powerful have affects, these objects are not normal magic they are advanced magic which means an much more powerful magic than what we know, wearers of these objects after an while start to experience side effects I guess you would say" Ethel told her.

"Well maybe this necklace has no effects like that I mean Ada and Agatha wore there necklaces for years after all" Mildred replied

"That is because it doesn't affect children, Agatha broke hers when she went to Wormtails and she was still only about thirteen, Ada has not wore hers for years she must have stopped wearing it when she became an adult and it stared to affect her" Ethel replied

"What sort of things are we talking about here?" Mildred asked

"Well no two are there same but some are quite bad, there object can burn there skin after an long time, it can make people violent, but there worse ones are there mind ones, it makes you relive horrible memories and it can make you hear voices that are not real, it can make people scared and vulnerable, basically it controls you" Ethel replied

"Oh that is horrible" Mildred replied. She had not realised that they would be that bad. She thought Ethel was just being paranoid.

"Exactly, people cannot deal with it, people have been driven crazy and have ended up in mental hospitals and even more people have committed suicide as they were not able to deal with all of it and I know what you are going to say just take it off but an lot of people find it hard to go back to normal after such an long exposure" Ethel told Mildred.

"But it is there only thing that makes sense" Mildred replied not wanting her theory to just dissolve into nothing.

"So you want me to believe that Hardbroom is putting herself through that everyday to save Ada?" Ethel asked

"No to save the world Ethel, if Agatha gets hold of that necklace the world as we know it will end" Mildred told her

"But she still wouldn't be able to wear it for so long" Ethel replied

"Maybe she has learned to cope with it" Mildred replied

"Mildred she is an powerful witch, it doesn't matter about that when something is mentally destroying you" Ethel replied.

"But maybe it makes sense, she changes so quickly, sometimes she seems really on edge and sometimes even afraid but sometimes she seems more relaxed, what if the locket is affecting her at those times that is why she acts different? It also explains why Ada is so soft on her, have you never thought it odd how she doesn't scold her for how hard she can be on us when sometimes she is really unreasonable, of course she doesn't because she is the woman is hurting herself to save there world" Mildred replied.

"But would she agree to it? To help people she doesn't even like?" Ethel asked

"She would do it for Ada, she must owe the woman an lot as she helped her and supported her for many years, and I don't think she does hate us, I think she cares in her own way she just doesn't express it properly" Mildred said.

"Alright so let's say she is able to deal with the necklace let's think about this, in our world Agatha is unlucky enough to have one part of the lockets, there part she broke all them years ago, HB has there other half and as far as we know there other half of there broken one is missing" Ethel said

"Yes, now it makes sense, Agatha has been looking for that missing locket for years, she had Gullet in the school who was meant to steal Ada's locket as she looked for there other half" Mildred replied.

"Yes but in this world, Agatha has her broken half and if we are correct in our thinking that means Gullet managed to steal there other locket so Agatha is only missing there piece we found which means if we don't manage to keep an hold of this half of the locket..."

"Agatha will take over the world" Mildred said with wide eyes


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Mildred, we have to get things back to normal, let's go back in time again" Ethel suggested

"No, that is what got us into this mess" Mildred told her.

"Then what do we do?" Ethel asked

Mildred didn't reply instead the girl started to run back in the direction they had come from. Ethel quickly followed her.

"Where are you going now?" Ethel asked as they ran

"We need to see Ada" Mildred replied

"We have already seen her" Ethel replied

"I know, there is something we need to ask her" Mildred said as she ran back into the prison.

The same man was sat behind the desk and Mildred ran up to him.

"We need to say Ada Cackle" she told him

"You will need to come back tomorrow, visiting times are up today" he told them

"But this is an emergency, please we won't be long" Mildred said practically begging.

"Alright fine come with me" he said seeing they were desperate.

* * *

They were taken to an different room from the one previously. This one had only one table and glass either side and the girls thought this was because there was only one person who had visitors. An few minutes later Ada was brought out and looked confused to see the girls again.

"Oh hello again" she said as she sat down. Ethel didn't even know why they were back here so she let Mildred take over.

"I am sorry to disturb you again but I have to ask you...what do you know about time travel?" Mildred asked.

"Time travel? Well not that much" Ada told them

Mildred sighed and pulled out the watch they had found. She had not wanted it to come to this but everything had gone so wrong she could think of no other way.

"We found this watch, it takes you back in time, Hecate Hardbroom was your deputy and she could be really harsh so we decided to try and make her nicer, only the change made her too nice and then we went back again but she got beaten up and it turned her into an nervous wreck, the last time we went we accidentally made her parents break up and now she doesn't even exist" Mildred said

"Look, we just want to go back to normal, to how things were before we started to mess with time how do we do that?" Ethel asked.

Ada really at first did not know whether or not to believe them but both the girls looked really sad, it was an look she had rarely seen on an child that is why she believed them.

"Girls, I don't know what to suggest, messing with time...it is hard to fix it" Ada told them

"There must be an way" Mildred said

Ada thought about everything she knew about the subject which really was not much at all.

"I am afraid it is to late, you have changed far to much in order to fix it, I really can't think of an way to help you, there is an reason why people don't mess with time" Ada sadly replied.

The two girls looked at each other and thanked the woman before they left. They both appeared sadder than normal.

* * *

"So according to Ada we are stuck here" Mildred sighed

"Yes... maybe we should try make the most of it and try to fit in here" Ethel shrugged

"Hang on an minute, I have an idea it is crazy, it might not even work but it is our only hope" Mildred said

"What is the idea?" Ethel asked

"We get hold of the lockets...and wish for everything to be reversed" Mildred told her

"Would it grant an wish like that though?" Ethel asked

"I am willing to try if you are" Mildred replied

"OK...deal" Ethel replied.

* * *

The two girls flew in the air back to the school. Neither knew exactly how they were going to carry out their plan but they didn't have time to think about that.

It was only when arriving back at the school they saw the true affects of what Agatha being in charge meant for the rest of the pupils. There was an lot of pupils who had injuries and even more were crying. There was an large pot in one corner of the castle which had about twenty frogs in it which were at one time pupils and even more pupils had been locked in the school dungeons not having any idea when they were going to be let out. It was amazing to both of them it was the same school that had happy pupils under Ada's care.

Ethel and Mildred looked at each other. Things were getting worse, there other teachers were nowhere to be seen which told the girls there only people in any control of the girls were Agatha and Gullet.

"We need an plan" Ethel whispered to Mildred.

"Alright, one part of the necklace at an time" Mildred replied as the two girls decided they were going to start with Ada's locket which if they were correct was in Gullet's possession. Their main problem was figuring out how they were going to get an hold of the locket.

Luckily for the two girls they didn't have to come up with an plan in order to obtain it. For once everything was going their way.

* * *

As the two girls walked down the corridor wondering about how they were going to get the locket they saw Gullet storming towards the head's office door. The two girls followed silently so she wouldn't notice them.

"Agatha" the woman said as she arrived at the desk

"What is it?" Agatha asked

"That's it, I stole this necklace for you but I am not wearing it anymore!" the woman shouted

"Gullet just listen" Agatha started

"No you listen, you are the one who wanted this stupid necklace why don't you wear it?" Gullet asked

"Because I am protecting the other half of it" Agatha replied

"Yes and you don't suffer the side effects" Gullet complained

"Look it won't be for much longer, I am so close to discovering the whereabouts of the other half of my locket" Agatha told her.

Gullet took the necklace off and threw it on the table.

"Well until then look after it yourself!" the woman said as she left the room and Agatha followed yelling after her.

"Well it seems you were right Ethel, the locket does have side effects" Mildred whispered from where they had been hiding.

"Yes we have no time to discuss that, come on this could be our only chance let's grab that necklace" Ethel replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Mildred and Ethel both slowly sneaked into Agatha's office where the locket was lying on the desk. Mildred reached it first and picked it up by the chain with an smile.

"That is definitely Hardbroom's I would recognise it anywhere" Ethel said

This locket was the same as there one the girls had found but it was complete and very shiny as it had clearly being looked after. Ethel was just about to open her mouth to speak when she saw Mildred putting the chain around her neck.

"What are you doing are you insane?" Ethel asked

"I know it is powerful, but we will be able to keep it safer if we actually wear it" Mildred told her

"But ….maybe I should wear it I was the one who got us into this whole mess" Ethel said

"We can take it in turns" Mildred replied as she sighed and put the chain around her neck properly.

"How do you feel?" Ethel asked

"Totally normal" Mildred replied in shock. She had expected to feel some effect straight away.

"Come on let's get out of here before Gullet and Agatha come back" Ethel said as the two girls left the office and started walking down the corridor. They had only one part of the locket to obtain now, Agatha's part. That will be the hardest part to obtain as they didn't even know where Agatha kept it.

"Before we even can do anything we have to find out exactly where Agatha keeps her half of the necklace" Ethel suggested

"Yes, Agatha is nowhere near as smart as her sister, we have to find out when she leaves the locket out in the open but my question is how do we do that?" Mildred asked

"I have an idea, follow me" Ethel said.

* * *

Mildred was completely stuck for ideas so she obeyed and followed the blonde girl out into the courtyard not really understanding what the idea was. Once they were outside the courtyard Ethel walked towards the tiny red box on the wall that was there to push when an fire occurred so the alarm would sound. Before Mildred could register what she was doing Ethel had picked up an stone and smashed the glass sounding the alarm. Mildred covered her ears as the loud alarm rang out.

"What did you do that for?" Mildred asked

"I will explain inside come on" Ethel said loudly above the alarm. The two girls ran inside being careful to avoid the crowd of people making their way to the courtyard. Once they were safely inside Ethel went back to Agatha's office and the two girls walked in.

"Why are we in here?" Mildred asked

"Well we had to get rid of Agatha long enough for us to be able to look around" Ethel causally replied as she opened an drawer and started to look through it.

"You want us to trash the room?" Mildred asked amazed

"No, I want us to look around there is an difference, but you are more than welcome to go ask Agatha for the locket yourself if you are not up to looking" Ethel replied.

Mildred sighed and walked to another side of the room and started looking as well. Though she wasn't holding out to much hope of finding anything, would Agatha be stupid enough to leave something so valuable in her office? Mildred thought but Ethel was right they did not have to many other options.

The girls could still hear the fire alarm ringing in their ears as they emptied out drawers and cupboards and looked in files but they knew time was limited because it would not take them long to discover there was no fire.

* * *

Mildred was just about to empty another drawer when an funny feeling came over her and she stopped what she was doing all of an sudden an memory came back to her that was so vivid it seemed real.

* * *

 _Mildred is eight years old and is once again being bullied. The children of her school don't like her because she is 'strange'. It is PE an subject Mildred is no good at and she can see the other pupils in the corner of her eye laughing at her. Instead of helping her the teacher tells her to stop messing around and says nothing to the children who are laughing. Mildred is then sitting on the floor in the toilets crying._

* * *

 _There scene changed then. Mildred and her mother Julie were laughing and smiling as Julie drove down the road when all of an sudden out of nowhere an truck pulls out in front of her and she goes to break but rolls of the road._

 _There scene changes then to an hospital and someone telling Mildred her mother had passed away. As she was from an single parent home it is something Mildred feared above all else and she was seeing it happen before her eyes._

* * *

Mildred grabbed hold of an folder and pulled it of the table as she fell onto the floor. Ethel who had not noticed the change in the girl turned at the loud banging noise and saw Mildred on the floor crying. She ran over to her.

"Mildred? What's wrong?" Ethel asked

"My mum...I need to make sure my mother is okay there was an crash" the girl said quickly and in an panic.

Ethel had never in the year she had known the other girl seen Mildred panic like that. Her eyes were full of fear as she looked around the room.

"It's not real...it must be that locket it is making you see things" Ethel told her

"But what if it is real...I can't lose my mother, I don't have an dad I wouldn't be able to live at home anymore, I need to talk to her" Mildred said as she stood up and started walking to Agatha's mirror.

"Mildred we don't have time, Agatha and Gullet have probably realised by now that there is no fire we have to find that necklace quickly" Ethel said as she tugged on her arm to pull her away from the mirror.

* * *

"Give it to me for an bit" Ethel told her as Mildred took the necklace off quickly and Ethel took an breathe before putting it around her neck just as the door flew open and Agatha and Gullet stood in the doorway.

The two young pupils looked around and realised how bad this was. The whole office was an mess and though Ada was very nice but had an firm side, Agatha would probably curse them for what they had done.

"What on earth!?" Agatha asked

"Ethel" Mildred whispered

"What?" Ethel whispered back

"Run" Mildred said

Ethel did not need to be told twice, before Agatha had an chance to open her mouth an second time the two girls ran past her and Gullet and down the corridor as she shouted after them.

"Where do we hide?" Ethel asked

"I don't know, Gullet will be on the warpath" Mildred replied out of breathe from all the running she had done.

"It's no good, she will find us" Ethel replied as just then their nightmare came true and Gullet appeared right in front of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The two young girls were taken back to Agatha's office both feeling queasy as to how she was going to punish them as they had seen for themselves to which extremes she was willing to go to. Upon entering the room Gullet pushed an chair underneath them forcing them to sit down as Agatha paced slowly tormenting them. She then paused after an few minutes with her hands behind her back before she turned around.

"I do not take kindly to students messing up my office" she told them as she walked nearer to them.

"I suppose you two are the ones who set of the fire alarm as well?" she asked. Neither girl answered but looked at their shoes.

Agatha walked quite close to the girls causing both of the girls to flinch. Right now all the two girls wanted was Hardbroom.

"Where is it?" she asked them

"Where is what?" Ethel asked finally finding her voice.

"Don't play dumb with me girl, I know you have it, the necklace" Agatha told them.

"We haven't got any necklace" Mildred told her.

"DON'T LIE" She yelled causing both young girls to jump out of their skin.

"Give it to me, it is dangerous in the hands of two stupid girls like you" Agatha told them.

It was at this exact moment the necklace around Ethel's neck started to affect her.

* * *

 _The Hallow family is on holiday at the Isle of Wight and they are currently sat in the restaurant inside their hotel. Sybil is the youngest sister and at the time she was barely four years old, her sister Ethel is only one year older at five and is happily eating her food but like most children she likes to swing her legs. One of her legs hit Sybil who was sitting across from her and the child who had only just come out of her toddler years started to cry._

" _Ethel kicked me!" the girl said upset._

" _ETHEL" her mother shouted_

" _I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident" Ethel protested_

" _Why can you not be more like Esme? Look at her not moving an inch" her father replied._

 _It is true the oldest sister was sitting straight but then again at seven she had more maturity than her younger sisters. Esmeralda did not look at her sister smugly in fact she just looked embarrassed. She didn't like it when her parents compared them._

 _Not for the first time, that day, Ethel had the impression her parents hated her._

* * *

 _It is an few years later and night year old Ethel is sat in her bedroom alone. Her parents have just taken her little sister, Sybil, out for her birthday but when Ethel had complained because they had not taken her out for her birthday the month before, Ethel had not being allowed to go as she had been acting up and was left in the care of her grandma._

 _An couple hours later her older sister Esmeralda came up, the girl had only just now at the age of eleven realised the way her parents treated her sister and that it was wrong but Esme had always being nice to Ethel and had always stuck up for her._

" _Hey Ethy, I brought you back some cake" the girl said. This to most nine year olds probably would have got an excited response but Ethel was not any other child and didn't even respond but just looked at her bedroom floor._

 _Esmeralda walked over to her sister and sat next to her on the bed._

" _Don't be upset, mum and dad had to work on your birthday that is all" Esmeralda said. She didn't want her sister to realise she was treated differently._

" _Well they always make sure to book it off when it is yours or Sybil's birthday" Ethel replied keeping her gaze on the floor._

 _Esmeralda did not know how to respond to that. She knew her sister already felt bitter towards her for being the eldest._

" _Don't be upset...I know" Esme said as she put her arm around her little sister "I will let you have an go on my broomstick" Esmeralda told her._

 _Ethel moved out of her sister's embrace and turned around facing away from her._

" _I don't want to ride your stupid broomstick, just leave me alone" Ethel rudely replied_

" _But Ethy..." Esmeralda started_

" _Don't you have studying for your entrance exam to do or something?" Ethel asked. Esmeralda was starting Cackles in just an few months. Esmeralda probably knew her sister better than anyone else and knew talking to her in that state would make her more angry. The girl stood up and tapped her sister on the back before silently leaving._

* * *

Ethel tried to touch her head causally. These types of memories affected her. She knew her parents didn't want her and it was only ever really her sister who looked out for her, but seeing them memories in her head so vividly brought everything back. The feeling of disappointment and worthlessness, the feeling of being an burden and the feeling of wishing she didn't exist. Unfortunalty for Ethel, Agatha was not stupid and noticed the way the girl was acting.

"You have the locket don't you?" she asked. Agatha had seen the way Gullet had acted under the influence of the locket and could tell the same was happening to the blonde.

"No, of course not" Ethel replied even though she was sweating buckets.

"I can tell you stupid girl, give me that locket!" Agatha shouted as she pulled on the chain sticking out of Ethel's school blouse and went to pull the locket right of her neck. Mildred did the only thing she could think of in that moment and dug her teeth into Agatha's arm.

"OWW, you stupid brat!" she said letting go of Ethel.

"Alright Agatha enough messing around, I have something you want really badly" Mildred started not even sure where she was going with this but she knew she had to keep the woman distracted. That is why she pulled out the half of the locket that Agatha had been searching for, she instantly got the reactions she was looking for. Agatha stared at the locket with wide eyes.

"Where did you get this?" she asked as she realised it was the part of the locket she had been searching for, for years.

"That doesn't matter, you have the other half of this locket don't you?" Mildred asked

"Yes, give it here" Agatha shouted before snatching the locket out of Mildred's hands and reaching into her pocket pulling out the missing half of the locket the two girls had been looking for. Agatha waved her hand and the locket fused together perfectly as if it was never broken. This caused Agatha to laugh.

"You stupid girl, now all I need is the locket your little friend is wearing around her neck" Agatha said as she looked at Gullet.

"Grab the girl" she sneered to her but Mildred despite what people thought was very smart. She had planned for that to happen.

"No chance" Mildred shouted as she grabbed hold of Ethel's arm and threw the both of them forward onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ethel complained

"Open your locket...NOW!" Mildred shouted

Ethel had no idea what was going on but opened it as Mildred threw her hand out and grabbed the other locket. She could hear the two evil women screaming but she had no time to waste she quickly joined the lockets together. Agatha was near them she only had an split second.

"I wish we could reverse everything back to how it was before we messed with time" Mildred shouted as she closed her eyes hoping it worked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was the last thing she heard Agatha scream before memories started to flash in front of them at lightening speed. Mildred was worried had she done it wrong? Before she had time to react both the girls were flung forward again and landed hard on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this story, an new story will be written soon so look out for that. Thank you for your support.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Both girls stood up slowly scared of what they would be faced with once they were on their feet. It was then they realised they were stood in the storeroom they had found the watch in, everything was still an mess just like it had been when they had left it.

"Do you think it worked?" Mildred asked worried

"I don't know" Ethel replied as they heard footsteps. Both girls moved close to each other terrified it was Agatha or Gullet.

The footsteps got closer and the girls were getting more scared by the second. The door was then thrown open.

"Ahh there you two are, what on earth are you doing in here?" an familiar voice said

The two girls dared to look up and could not help smiling at the sight that met them. Hecate Hardbroom was stood there, dressed in black, with her hair in an bun. Their teacher existed again and was back to her strict self, she even had the locket around her neck. Ethel put her hands up to touch her neck and realised her locket was gone.

Despite the fact the two girls often complained about her they were so happy to see their strict potions teacher after everything that happened in the past. Mildred was so happy she found herself hugging her teacher before she could stop herself.

"Miss Hardbroom, we missed you!" Mildred told her.

"Girl what are you doing? Get off me!" The woman replied

"Sorry Miss Hardbroom" Mildred replied as she pulled away and turned red slightly.

"But we are so happy to see you, you didn't exist we went back in time" Ethel told her

"And we messed with everything, and Ada was in..." Mildred looked at Ethel and the two girls ran towards the headteachers office, their teacher was stood there confused for an second until she ran after them just as they threw open the door.

* * *

Sat behind the desk was none other than Ada Cackle. She looked up at them confused as they ran in.

"YES IT IS ADA, NOT AGATHA!" Ethel shouted

Ada looked up at the two pupils and then gave her deputy an confused look which was returned.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked them

"We went back in time we found this watch and..." Mildred started

The two girls told the whole story to their teachers. They knew they would probably get in an lot of trouble but they had to know.

"Where is this watch now?" Ada asked not giving any hints as to whether she believed them or not.

"Well it is here.." Mildred said as she reached into her pocket and was surprised to realise both her pockets were empty. The watch was gone as well as Agatha's locket.

"It seems it has gone" Mildred told them

"But we are glad we got things back to normal, we were only trying to make you happy Miss Hardbroom by getting you away from that Broomhead woman" Ethel replied.

Hecate had up to that point thought they were talking an lot of rubbish and it was more than likely an dream but in that moment she knew they were telling the truth after all how else could they find out about Broomhead?

Ada had only recently found out about the vile woman herself and was just about to open her mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door and one of the older pupils led in Pippa Pentangle.

"Sorry I am an bit early" she said with an smile as she looked at the crowd in the office

"Miss Pentangle what are you doing here?" Mildred asked confused. Ada cut in and spoke.

"You two are lucky you are only receiving detentions, hopefully nearly destroying the world has taught you enough of an lesson" she told them.

"Oh it has Miss" Ethel replied

"Good, you may go" she told them.

* * *

Mildred and Ethel quickly left still not understanding why Pentangle of all people was at the school. As they walked outside for their flying lesson they saw Ethel's sister and Ethel went and hugged her which only confused Esmeralda, as Esmeralda knew her sister was not an cuddly person.

"Are you alright Ethy?" she asked still using her nickname after all them years

"I am better than alright, I am so glad to see you" Ethel replied

"Thank you...I think" Esme said as she laughed

"I have to go, HB next" the girl said as she walked inside.

* * *

The other girls went and joined their group of classmates happily. Mildred hugged her friends so happy to be with them again. Ethel looked at Felicity Foxglove, an kind girl in their year.

"Is there any reason why Pentangle is here today? She asked

"Well why did you think?" she asked with an laugh

"To have another contest?" Mildred suggested as she looked around for any students from Pentangles Academy.

"No, have you hit your head Mil?" Enid asked

"I don't understand" Mildred replied

"Pentangle is here to see HB of course" Felicity replied

"Oh well that makes sense considering they are friends again" Ethel replied

"Yes and the rest" Maud replied

"What do you mean?" Mildred asked

"They are an couple, they haven't admitted it but it is dead obvious, why else would the woman visit an least once an month?" Enid asked

Mildred looked at Ethel confused and the girl replied by shrugging.

"But they only became friends again at the end of last year" Mildred said

"No they didn't, how can you of forgot the story?" Maud asked

"What story?" Ethel asked

"Pentangle, apparently when they were in college these two girls she had never met told her HB loved her or something, personally I think it is an dream because after that they just disappeared" Felicity said

"Oh yes, sorry I wasn't feeling very well my memory is an bit foggy" Mildred said with an smile. She knew she had to say something so the girls would not think she was acting weird.

"Me too, be careful an bug may be going around" Ethel replied.

"Though I do wonder, if it was real who were the girls and why did they just disappear?" Enid asked

"Maybe they were ghosts?" Drusilla suggested

"But the strangest thing was she said they were school age, why would two schoolgirls haunt an college they had never attended?" Maud asked

"Who knows?" Felicity said as Miss Drill appeared and everyone went to start their flying lesson. Mildred touched Ethel's arm and held her back.

* * *

"I don't understand, I asked it to reverse everything back to how it was before we started messing with time so why did it change Pentangles and Hardbroom's relationship?" Mildred asked

"Well, we did get them together but then we made it so HB didn't exist so nothing came from it so maybe it got confused, or it changed it on purpose, remember we wanted to make Hardbroom happy, maybe the locket knew that" Ethel replied.

Mildred nodded. It made so much sense, whichever one it was Mildred was happy her teacher was allowed an little but of happiness especially because they experienced first-hand what she went through everyday with wearing the locket.

"Do you think it has changed her at all?" Ethel asked.

Just then the woman appeared in front of them in an flash as she had used an transfer spell. She looked at the two girls her eyes blazing.

"You two are lucky you were let off lightly, don't make me give you another detention go to Miss Drill's lesson right now!" she told them as the two girls ran to join their group.

"Well she appears the same as always" Ethel said

"You know Ethel after what we experienced I wouldn't have her any other way" Mildred said with an smile at the girl.

From that day on Mildred and Ethel were an lot more civil with one another, they had their moments of course but they had found an new respect for each other and all it had taken was an journey through time.


End file.
